Shelby Corcoran
Shelby Corcoran is the biological mother of Rachel Berry, the adoptive mother of Beth Corcoran and the former coach and director of Vocal Adrenaline. Character Bio Season One Hell-O Shelby watches as Jesse St. James leads Vocal Adrenaline in a performance of "Highway To Hell." After the performance Shelby criticizes the students and tells them to show her a showface that could cure cancer. The group smile energetically at her, which she praises and grants them a five minute break and a drink of Red Bull. Will Shuester then approaches Shelby, who disapproves of him being in her auditorium. Will questions Jesse and Rachel Berry's new relationship but Shelby assures him that she does not tolerate any cheating and that their relationship is genuine, stating the heart wants what the heart wants. Shelby and Will are then seen making out in his apartment. Will pulls away and Shelby asks if he is gay, as most show choir directors she makes out with are gay. Will then tells Shelby of his recent relationship issues to which she offers him some advice before giving him her card, stating that the making out was "kinda hot". Despite assuring Will that she has nothing to do with Jesse and Rachel's relationship, Shelby is later seen watching as they embrace on the Vocal Adrenaline stage. Dream On After Rachel resolves to find her birth mother Jesse is seen sneaking a tape labelled "from mother to daughter" .]]into one of Rachel's boxes. They discover the tape although Rachel refuses to listen to it. Jesse later gets into Shelby's car and states that Rachel will not listen to the tape. Shelby is revealed to be her mother and tells Jesse that due to a contract she signed with Rachel's dads she is unable to contact her until she is 18 so in order to get to know her daughter, Rachel must seek her out. Shelby recounts how when Rachel was born she never got to hold her but as the doctors were cleaning her, Rachel turned her head and looked at Shelby. She then tells Jesse that no matter what he must get Rachel to listen to the tape. Obeying Shelby, Jesse plays the tape for Rachel. On the tape, Shelby sings "I Dreamed A Dream" and the performance shifts to both mother and daughter singing the song on an empty stage to each other. As the tape finishes it is shown that Shelby is singing alone in her car while Rachel is singing alone in her room. Theatricality Rachel, Quinn Fabray and Mercedes Jones sneak into Carmel High to watch Vocal Adrenaline practice a Lady Gaga number. Shelby coaches her students on theatricality and, after realizing they do not understand her, performs "Funny Girl" to demonstrate. While singing Rachel recognizes her voice from the tape and makes her way to the stage where she introduces herself to Shebly. After all the other students have left Shelby and Rachel speak to each other. Shelby reveals that she regretted giving Rachel up and asks if she would like anything. Rachel asks for some water and recounts a story from her childhood to Shelby, making her realize that she has missed so much of her daughter's life. She apologizes to Rachel and quickly leaves. Rachel later visits Shelby once again and, after revealing a horrible Lady Gaga costume, Shelby agrees to make Rachel a new one. Will Shuester later speaks with Shelby about Rachel and claims that he does not believe she is as committed to their reunion as Rachel is. Shelby confirms this and states that Rachel is an adult and does not need her anymore. She later speaks with Rachel in the auditorium and learns that Rachel feels the same way. Before parting ways (for the time being) Rachel and Shelby perform a duet of "Poker Face." Shelby then leaves her daughter with a glass to drink water out of whenever she is sad. Funk After Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson puncture the tires of her students' Range Rovers, Shelby complains to Principal Figgins. Figgins proceeds by expelling the two students to which Shelby objects to. She agrees to let Finn and Puck pay for the damages themselves and is complimented by Figgins on her beauty and wisdom. Journey After witnessing Vocal Adrenaline perform at Regionals, Rachel visits Shelby in one of the show choir's waiting rooms. Rachel congratulates Shelby on a good performance but criticizes that although he is a good singer, Jesse has no heart and thus Vocal Adrenaline's best days are over. Rachel asks Shelby to teach at McKinley and says that she has so much she can teach her. Shelby tells Rachel that she is tired of coaching show choirs and that she needs to start a family. She tells Rachel that missing her chance at being a mother for her kills her inside and that she cannot miss any other chances she may have. As Rachel walks away Shelby asks where her team is and Rachel reveals that they are at the hospital with Quinn, who has just given birth to a baby girl. .]]Shelby later stands alongside Vocal Adrenaline as they are announced the winners of Regionals. She then goes to the hospital and meets with Quinn and Puck. She asks if their daughter has a name and Puck replies that it is Beth. Shelby is later shown to be adopting the baby, whom she names Beth. Season Two Original Song Rachel speaks with Quinn about how the two have grown closer ever since Shelby adopted Quinn's daughter. Relationships Welby Shelby shared a brief sexual encounter with Will Shuester. During this encounter the two made out with each other but were unable to go any further as Will revealed his past relationships to her. Shelby then gave Will advice on how to handle is new lifestyle and offered to meet up with him again after he had figured some things out, stating that their make out session was "kinda hot." Shelby also described Will as the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Performances *I Dreamed A Dream - Soloist *Funny Girl - Solo *Poker Face - Soloist Category:Rachel Berry Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Singers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Educators Category:Will Schuester